


Remaining in my heart

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: Dangan Ronpa-All media types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why he did it. It was an impulse, a rush of adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> First KomaHina fanfic. Enjoy~

I love him.

 

When that thought first occurred to Hinata, he actually sat down for a moment of pure shock. Love? He didn't even particularly like Komaeda, much less love him. He glanced over at the boy in question, who was currently sitting across from him in the library, focusing intently on some random romance novel. His fluffy, cloud-like hair was falling into his face, and Komaeda's long, pale fingers brushed it back as his top row of teeth worked on his lower lip. Hinata figured he was getting a bit tired, and excused himself to his cabin.

I love him.

This time, he was eating breakfast while discussing with Sonia what the purpose of having them stuck on the island was. He just so happened to glance across the resteraunt at Komaeda, who was picking at his oatmeal, by himself, of course. A shaky, fluttering feeling ruptured in his stomach. 

"Hinata-kun! Are you feeling sick?" Hinata looked up into Sonia's concerned face. Yeah. She was right.

Hinata was very,very sick.

 

He doesn't know why he did it. It was an impulse, a rush of adrenaline. Hinata had heard a knock on his cabin door a little past seven. Hinata opened up the door to reveal Komaeda, holding a torn piece of paper carelessly between his index finger and his thumb.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Sonia-san asked me to deliver this to you! I was so honored she had asked someone as worthless as I do do her bidding, I couldn't help but-"

Hinata kissed him,one hand on his shoulder, one tangled into Komaeda's unruly hair.

Komaeda was so startled he jerked his head away, a startled noise escaping his lips." Hinata-kun-"

"Thank you for the message," said Hinata as he shut the door abruptly in Komaeda's face. He then dropped the note on the floor before burying his head in his pillow and wondering what the hell was going on.

Komaeda just couldn't let it rest,could he? If it weren't for him, Hinata would've simply pretended like nothing had ever happened and got on with his life. But here he was, face to face with the fluffy-headed teen, the only thing separating them being a small circular wooden table stacked with language books.

"Hinata-kun, I.....I wanted to apologize to you for pulling away after you-"

"You're forgiven." Hinata didn't know if he could stand it if the words were uttered aloud. He kissed Komaeda. The thought of that was so bizarre and impossible that to think that it actually happened was so nutty that he couldn't really even process that it actually happened. His only option was to bury the memory until it eventually disappeared. 

That is, he thought he could do that, until Komaeda stepped forward slightly, hand over his heart earnestly and said,"It isn't right for trash like me to tell you who to kiss. Even though I'm worthless and disgusting, you can kiss me if you want, Hinata-kun."

I love him.

I really,really love him.

His mouth was persistent on Komaeda's, tugging on his lips with his teeth, poking at them with his tongue. The table that was once between them was shoved to the side, and Hinata slipped his tongue into Komaeda's mouth, making the boy gasp and grasp at the back of his shirt. Hands running up and down his skinny frame, he picked Komaeda up and set him down gently on the table. He rested his fingers at the bottom his shirt, hesitating before yanking it off.

Whatever was happening know, he didn't want to stop. So for once he didn't push the thoughts away. He continued all throughout the night, Komeada's cries echoing off the high ceiling of the library. 

I love you.

This time, Hinata said it out loud.


End file.
